Together, Forever
by shadowtune
Summary: A possessive love makes sure that his love can no longer be stolen from him. He will make sure they stay together forever.


This story came from the rather crazy/sick parts of my mind that I hardly ever clean. It is not a happy story but I still like. It might make very little sense to some people, that just proves your sane unlike me. So, enjoy and Review.

* * *

_Awaken my love, the rituals are done. Now we can be together, forever. No one can or will stop us_

_//Pain//Help//Lost//Who//_

_I am merely your true love, dearest. How could you have forgotten me so fast? Ah well, it is to be expected. The ritual saps much from us, but the rewards are worth it. _

_//Can't think//Where//Fogged//_

_Do not fret, my darling love. It is only the necessary drugs. You had to be completely docile for me to work. Had I asked, you might of…..resisted. That would have been a terrible shame. It might have been necessary for me to be forceful. Hurting you would wound me deeply but I had to stop you from stopping what must be. So I did the only possible course and drugged you. You do understand, love, do you not?_

_//Don't understand//Where//Pain//_

_Where are you? That is easily enough answered. Were in each other minds or rather _our_ mind. Do you not see now? We are one. Our minds now will never be separated._

_//Why//_

_Because you were unfaithful, love. That man that you were with. That man that led you astray from me. I do not blame you, my love. That man must have been seductive and charming to have ensnared you so. You with your innocence could not have shielded yourself from him. You always illuminated kindnesses and loveliness. He'd have thought you easy prey for his evilness. No doubt he told you fake promises , love. I watched you as he enchanted you with his smile and deceiving eyes. I always watched you, you see. The farther and farther deeper you fell into his spell the more the urgency to help you gnawed on me. I tried to reach out to you but you remained. Was he poisoning your mind against me? I did the only the only thing feasible. I made sure we'd be together forever, love._

_//He//Love//Help//_

_NO, he is not the one you love. He was a vile creature, who forced your thoughts towards him. I love you, and you love me. Our love is bond together._

_//Wrong//Love//_

* * *

Pain goes through both of them. But where she endures, he embraces it.

* * *

_//PAIN//HELP//YOUR MAD//_

_I hate to have to hurt you, love. But you must see truth. You must. Your love is everything. Everything. I will not sit, watch and let that traitor steal you away, my love. You are MY love, and only my love._

_//Release me//Please//I beg//_

_Even if I wished too, I could not. The ritual is permanent and we will stay together forever, my love. _

_//Why//Why did you//You were my friend//_

_We are in love. Why can you not remember that? I saved you from that man. He would have captured you in his snares. I saved you from him._

_//I let him//I love him//_

_Why? Why? I would have given you everything. Everything. What did he ever do? Why did you reject me? You would always stand there aloof. I fell in love with you, You were a goddess to me standing apart from daily life. Standing there distant you were perfect._

_//I didn't know//Truly//Why//_

* * *

In their mind, they both here the breaking laughter of his insanity.

* * *

_Why? Why did I fall in love with you? Why not? You were a perfect goddess, I was unworthy. I loved you from afar, I revered you. I watched you, everything you did. It was always perfect. No matter what you did. _

_//I'm sorry//But this...//_

_It is all the fault of that man. He dared to come close to you. He dared to make you fall in love. Mine, only mine, he had no right._

* * *

She feels as he falls deeper and deeper into the abyss of insanity. She can only watch as he clutches her with him

* * *

_You changed. Why? Your aloofness vanished, whenever he came near. You became cheerful, and involved. Did he change you that much?_

_//Love changes//You changed//_

_Yes, I changed. What could I have done? A goddess used to bless me. Then a man stole her away. Respect, loyalty, reverence, love, devotion, I gave you all those, when you were with me. I used to make you smile. A small beautiful smile that said so much. You loved me then. I know you did. When HE was there you Laughed. Why? What did he have over me? The demon corrupted you. I destroyed him._

_//The one who you used to call friend//_

_No friend of mine. Only a traitor. He no longer has a hold on you. He can longer touch you. He is gone. Gone forever from this world. Why do you still reject me?_

_//Dead//No//Dead//_

_Dead, slain by my hand. I slew him for you. Then I made sure no one, could take you away again._

_//NO//_

_Yes, my precious love. Yes._

* * *

While she drowns in her own insanity, he is already drowned and now is calm, no longer fighting.

* * *

_Now you and I have eternity together, an eternity, my goddess. I saved you and loved you. You will love me like you once did. You must. It is the only way we will survive. _

_//I desire death//Dead//He's dead//_

_You will not die, love. You will not mourn the death of the demon, either. You will love me. We will go forth where we will stay together, forever, my dearest love. Together, Forever._

* * *

_Forth they went towards an eternity together, forever._

* * *

_E_nd

Wow this was a lot longer than I thought it'd be. I'll leave it to your imagination about who's who (otherwise stated as I have no idea myself.).

_PLEASE REVIEW. You'd do me a huge favor, so please review._


End file.
